


Seducing the Alpha Knight

by fexillusion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Smut, knight!Iwaizumi, mentions of mpreg, prince!Oikawa, this is a serious work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/pseuds/fexillusion
Summary: “Look,” the alpha said, voice deeper than usual. “You can hate me and the other two knights that came with me but, we were asked here by your father. And we’re not leaving until we’re told to. So get used to us.”And with those final words the alpha turned away from the omega, storming back to the castle, his entire body was rigid with tension and he didn’t catch the scent of the omegas slick that had seeped out, the erection tenting the princes robes, obviously turned on from the fierceness of the alpha. The omega whined pathetically as Iwaizumi’s scent faded away from him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF A FUTURE WORK!!! I’m still working on chapters and it won’t be updated for a while, this is simply a teaser ;)

The kingdom of Seijoh was a beautiful sight to see, fields upon fields of tulips and vegetables greeting the three hooded men on horseback as they rode through the tiny village that led up to the castle.

Iwaizumi had never seen so many flowers in one place, nearly every stall had bouquets of them, tied off with rope ready for sale, the vendors and onlookers catching the strangers eyes and smiling, slightly bowing their heads. 

“Oi.” Kuroo, being the closest to him, caught his attention and steered his horse closer to Iwaizumi’s own. “What do you think this Prince Tooru is like?” Kuroo smirked, winking at Iwaizumi. “You think he’s as much as a arrogant asshole as the others said he was?”

Iwaizumi chuckled, watching as a young lady with a flower in her hair smiled and waved at the knight. “The others told me before we left that he’s absolutely horrible. Not only does he have a horrible attitude but he tried to seduce half of the other knights.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “It’s a good thing Kenma and Akaashi will be coming a few days behind us.” 

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah, you and Bokuto both have mates to keep you in check. Where does that leave me?” 

Ω Ω Ω 

As the trio approached the inner castle gates, a pair of knights dressed in the usual royal guard armor stepped forward to ask their business, Bokuto giving them a short reply and afterwards a couple of stablehands approached to guide their horses into the nearby horse stables. 

Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Kuroo dismounted their horses, letting them be led off as they were led into the castle, following the cobblestone path that led to the entryway. 

The three alphas were guided into the foyer of the castle, a set of stairs in front of them that Iwaizumi only assumed led to the court room and another two sets of stairs off to the sides that probably led to maid quarters and the kitchen if the smell wafting out was any giveaway. 

The two knights left the trio in the entrance, disappearing back outside as a young male, apparently omega, stepped in from the right. “Hello. Are you here for King Oikawa?”

The omega had a soft smile and pale skin, peeking out from under his red silk robes, black hair braided off behind him. 

Bokuto removed the hood over his head, the other two alphas doing the same. “Yes, we’re the knights from the Fukurodani kingdom he asked to come.”

The young male nodded, taking in the three alpha males in front of him before waving his hand forward. “The king has been expecting you.”

Ω Ω Ω 

The king was intimidating, he was a large man, another alpha of course; his entire being seeped power and dominance, if Iwaizumi wasn’t another alpha he’d submit to one knee like the other omega had done upon entering. 

He sat in his throne, his wife mate and queen sitting beside him in her own chair, piercing eyes nearly striking Iwaizumi dead. Her husband wasn’t the only intimidating one. 

“You’ve heard of my son I’m sure?” The king spoke, voice rough and deep. 

“Yes, we have. From other knights mostly but your son is-“ Bokuto began, clearing his throat awkwardly. _”famous_ around other kingdoms.”

The king chuckled, a rumble that almost sounded like a growl and the hair on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck stood straight up at the sound. “I’m sure he is. My son, despite him being of royal blood, goes out of his way to disobey me. And over the most recent years he’s gained quite the popularity, not all of it good.” The alpha rose from his seat, approaching the three young men. “You see, other kingdoms, ones overrun with alphas, want my son dead or want to capture him to keep him as their personal breeder. My men have caught assassins but they’re not trained enough to deal with alpha elites. That’s why I asked you here.”

His gaze stared over the three alphas before him, all trained by the best knights to take down any opponent. “I need you three to guard my son with your life. He does not leave this castle without one of you knowing, he does not go anywhere without one of you following him. I need him safe until he can find a mate.”

“Father, I told you, I don’t need a guardian. I can handle myself.” A sudden voice and scent entered the room and caused everyone’s head to jerk to the source. 

Iwaizumi felt his blood run cold, his entire body tensing as he caught sight of the Prince. He was slim but the curves of his hips gave away his omega status, his thighs were thick and were only the beginning of how long his legs were. 

The omega locked eyes with him, brown staring into black and Iwaizumi once again felt like submitting as he was suddenly awestruck with how beautiful the prince was. The omegas brunette hair had been braided delicately, resting over his shoulder and a gold rope had been intertwined and used to tie it off. Iwaizumi had never seen someone so beautiful before. 

“Tooru, I’ve told you before, this is not up for discussion. You are to be guarded until we can completely disarm the threat of the assassins.”

The omega snarled at his father, whipping his head away from Iwaizumi to instead glare at the king. “And I told _you_ , I’m not some little kid anymore.”

Before the king could give a proper response, Tooru was storming off back into the door he first entered from, escaping down a corridor soon after. 

The alpha before them sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head at his sons antics. “I’m sorry about him. He can be... a little dramatic sometimes.”

Bokuto and Kuroo both chuckled, Iwaizumi still trying to remember how to breathe. 

“Trust me, my mate isn’t exactly laid back and relaxed either. He has a habit of getting himself into trouble.” Kuroo said, talking about Kenma, the blonde hair omega that would arrive in several days to stay with the alphas. 

The king raised an eyebrow at the other alpha. “You’re mated? Aren’t you a little young?”

Kuroo chuckled again, moving aside the collar of his cloak to reveal the scar tissue of his mating bond. “I’m twenty-three, your highness.” 

The king turned his attention to Bokuto, quietly asking him the same question with a quirk of his head. 

“Ah,” Bokuto moves aside the collar on his cloak as well, showing off another bonding mark that linked him to Akaashi. “No need to worry about me.”

And then, it was like all eyes in the room were on him as the king moved his gaze to Iwaizumi and all the alpha could do was shake his head. “I’m not bonded, your highness.”

“Iwaizumi hasn’t been lucky enough to find a mate yet, too busy with his training but don’t worry we’ll keep him in check.”

The king laughed, the sound echoing in the large stone room they were in. “It’s not him I’m worried about keeping in check.” The king’s eyes fell to Iwaizumi again. “It’s my son, I’m afraid, who won’t be able to keep his hands off you.”

Ω Ω Ω 

The kingdom was different than back home, it was cooler here, a breeze carrying the scent of the vendors stalls and the flowers in from the village. Iwaizumi had never seen so many flowers in one place; tulips and daffodils, rose bushes dotting the castle walls and evergreen were planted around the small garden. Moss grew up one of the towers of the castle, small purple flowers blooming inside it and the alpha smiled.

There was scent beside the flowers that caught Iwaizumi’s attention as he walked through the garden, over the small bridge that crossed the creek and up a small hill to where a willow tree covered a small area and the prince that Iwaizumi hadn’t seen since he first arrived was sat under the branches, a bundle of tulips in his hand as he wove the stems of them together in the shape of a crown. 

The omega jumped when Iwaizumi stepped on a branch laying on the ground, turning to glare at the alpha and he was stunned once again at how utterly good looking the omega was. 

“What do you want?” The prince snarled at him, a growl seeping out into the space between them. 

Iwaizumi held his hands up in defense, lowering his stature to show he meant no harm to the prince. 

“I didn’t know you were out here, your father sent me to search for you.” 

The prince huffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Of course he did. I’m not some kid you know. I don’t _need_ to be babysat.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, watching as the omega turned away from him and went back to weaving the flowers together in his hands. “I wasn’t hired to babysit you, _your highness._ I’m here to protect you from people who either want you dead or to use as their personal fucktoy.” 

The omega visibly bristled at the alphas words, another growl tearing from his throat, his canines elongated and his pupils widened, nearly overcoming the brown color of his iris’. 

The alpha didn’t back down, snarling back at the prince and letting his scent release into the air around them, one of pine trees and mint, meant to be relaxing but in this moment he wanted the omega to know he wasn’t going to back away and leave. 

“Look,” the alpha said, voice deeper than usual. “You can hate me and the other two knights that came with me but, we were asked here by your father. And we’re not leaving until we’re told to. So get used to us.”

And with those final words the alpha turned away from the omega, storming back to the castle, his entire body was rigid with tension and he didn’t catch the scent of the omegas slick that had seeped out, the erection tenting the princes robes, obviously turned on from the fierceness of the alpha. The omega whined pathetically as Iwaizumi’s scent faded away from him. 

Iwaizumi had his work cut out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY POPULAR DEMAND (he knows who he is lmao) HERES THIS, QUICKLY EDITED AND REVISED BUT HONESTLY I COULDNT WAIT ANY LONGER TO UPLOAD THIS SO HERES THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER
> 
> How do you guys feel about naked and wet Iwa? ;)

Akaashi and Kenma arrived three days after the knights were settled in; Kuroo and Bokuto rushing out to the courtyard and practically pulling the two omegas from their horses before nuzzling their mates and kissing them. Iwaizumi stood to the side, grabbing the reigns of their horses and handing them over to the stablehands. 

The two omegas hadn’t changed much in the week Iwaizumi had last saw them; Kenma’s blonde hair had grown out a bit and two strands of his hair were braided into a crown, a smile on his face as he rubbed his cheek against Kuroo’s chest. Akaashi had always been a stunning omega, a fierce one too with an attitude that could strike an alpha dead if they over-crossed their bounds, blue eyes and black hair that resembled the river of Fukurodani back home and his heavy belly, full of Bokuto’s pups, protruded from underneath the loose robes he wore. He was about three months along now and his body radiated that motherly _glow_ omegas got when pregnant; Bokuto hadn’t stopped bragging about knocking a litter into his mate since they’d found out. 

The two omegas turned to the third alpha, bowing their heads at them slightly and Iwaizumi smiled at them. “Did you both have a safe trip?” 

Akaashi nodded, giggling as Bokuto kissed his neck right over where his bonding mark was. “Yes, we did. The group of soldiers sent with us left before we reached the village but made sure we were safe as we entered. We had to make a couple of extra stops due to my pregnancy but we’re fine.” The omega rubbed a hand over his rounded stomach, glancing up at his alpha with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. “We’re _all_ fine.”

Iwaizumi watched as the other alpha carefully curled an arm around Akaashi’s waist, pulling him even closer before kissing the side of his head, breathing in his scent and visibly relaxing. The grey haired alpha had been a wreck this past week without his mate and pups by his side and Iwaizumi was glad to see his friend calm once again. 

They gathered the small packs that had been dropped off the horses backs, carrying them inside to be settled into their rooms with their alphas. 

Iwaizumi left the couples to... _settle in_ , figuring they had been away from each other long enough and needed some personal time. Akaashi has brought his paints and canvases, promising to paint something for Iwaizumi later once he was released from Bokuto’s hold on him. 

Iwaizumi took the time to explore the garden again, having not seen the prince since earlier after he’d locked himself in his chambers, practically slamming the door in the alphas face with a growl. He knew he should be keeping a sharper eye on the rowdy omega, especially now with two other foreign omegas in such a close proximity to him, but the prince was so persistent on ignoring the alpha. 

He followed the creek that turned into a stream leading him through the garden, following it down to a small waterfall over a lake at the edge of the field. The sound of running water surrounded Iwaizumi and he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the fresh flowers and clean water feeling like a kid again, remembering the swimming hole back home that he’d gone to as a child. That’s where he’d met Bokuto and Kuroo he remembered, jumping from the rocks into the ice cold water beneath, swimming to the surface and splashing each other, doing it over and over again until they went home, only to do the same thing the next day. 

Iwaizumi didn’t know why he did what he did next, but his body was on autopilot as he stripped away the light armor he wore along with the thin pants and shirt he wore underneath, collecting them in his arms to place on the bank of the water as he walked down the rocks. The water was warm, the bright sun over head acting like a heater but the deeper Iwaizumi walked, the colder it got and eventually, Iwaizumi couldn’t touch the bottom of the small lake. 

He dove under the water, holding his breath until he resurfaced and whipped his hair back, shaking the water off like he was a dog before swimming closer to the waterfall. He cupped his hands under the water, cleaning them before running them over his body, wiping away the sweat and dirt that had collected over his body. He hadn’t bathed properly since his arrival a week ago and the cold water felt amazing against his clammy skin, finding a perch to lean against as he closed his eyes again letting the water flow over his body, a small shiver running through him as a content purr began to rumble out of his chest. 

A small gasp had the alpha opening his eyes again in search of the sound, watching the prince himself turn his head at the sight of the naked alpha bathing in the water. “Fuck! Sorry, I didn’t know someone was down here!”

The alpha was at a loss for words, seeing the prince embarrassed and flustered was a surprise and the alpha couldn’t help but smirk, letting it seep into his voice as he spoke. “It’s okay. I don’t have anything to hide.”

Iwaizumi _knew_ he was attractive, but wasn’t conceited about it like some people ~~the prince~~ were, instead letting the clothes and armor he wore cover up his lean and taut muscular body, scarred tissue from years of training and dealing with adversaries from kingdoms trying to gain more land. There was an especially large one over his left ribcage from another knight that had betrayed his own kingdom, it had nearly killed Iwaizumi and left him with a scar that sometimes hurt if he moved too much. 

The omega flicked his eyes back over to where the alpha sat though, huffing out a breath of his own as he saw the grin on the alphas mouth. He couldn’t stop his eyes from wondering the males torso and shoulders, watching as the muscles tightened and bunched as he flexed in the water, still trying to clean himself. 

“I didn’t know this place existed.” The alpha continued, ducking his head back under the waterfall and using his fingers to scrub through his hair, pushing it back away from his forehead to stare at the prince. 

“You know we have baths inside the castle for this purpose, right?” The omega stated, eyes nearly shimmering gold as he watched the alpha. “This is usually just a swimming hole for the children.”

Iwaizumi turned his back to the prince, swimming away from the middle of the small lake to the bank, eyes reconnecting with the omegas as he neared the edge. “Is that so? Then why are you here?”

Oikawa raised a freshly plucked eyebrow at the knight, cocking his hips and crossing his arms over his chest as he flicked his long hair back over his shoulder. “I usually come here to get away from the stress of the castle, father can be quite... _maddening_ if you ask me.”

“Ah.” Iwaizumi finally reached the sand of the bank, digging his toes into it as he walked out of the water, watching the princes face run deep red as he caught sight of the fully naked alpha in front of him. “Then let me get out of your way, _your highness._ ”

Iwaizumi winked and with a simple swoop he gathered his clothes, disappearing back up the perch of rocks before the omega could stutter out another response. 

Ω Ω Ω 

Akaashi and Bokuto has emerged from their chambers, smelling like each other and a fresh glow radiated from the pair as they sat on one of the stone benches by the castle wall. Akaashi has one of his canvases out and his fresh made paints by his side, dipping his horse hair brush into one of the colors of blues before dragging it across the top of the cotton canvas in his hand.

Bokuto sat by his side, an arm around his back, hand pressing into the stone beside his hip as he watched Akaashi paint over his shoulder, a content sigh leaving his lips as he scented the omega again. 

“Kou, if you don’t stop I won’t be able to finish this before the sun sets.” Akaashi scolded, though there was no malice behind his words, Bokuto being the only alpha that didn’t anger him often. 

Bokuto chuckled, kissing the side of Akaashi’s head before leaning back and letting the omega go back to his work, using a small cup of water he’d brought out with him to clean his brush before dipping it into a red and painting the roses of the bush near him onto his canvas. 

The rustling of grass caught their attention and the pair turned to see Iwaizumi walking back, dressed in his armor and for some reason; he was dripping wet. 

Bokuto quirked an eyebrow at the other alpha as he approached, smirking a bit as the scent of the prince hit his nose. 

“Not one word.” Iwaizumi growled, marching past the alpha and his omega, ignoring Akaashi’s giggles as he entered the castle. 

Ω Ω Ω 

What the actual _fuck_ was Oikawa thinking? 

Iwaizumi was an asshole but gods, he had an incredible body and watching him walk out of the lake with his naked torso on full display and his cock, his beautiful cock, had been deliciously thick and long. A full on alpha, a purebred, one of the strongest Oikawa has ever encountered; his scent was a thick musk, one of pinecones, sandalwood and mint and the water had only made it stronger, nearly suffocating the omega. 

Oikawa knew he had a history of being out of control, that’s why his father had even called the three alphas from another kingdom here in the first place, and he had a reputation from previous knights working under the crown. 

And the two other alphas that had come in with Iwaizumi; the tall one, Kuroo, and the grey haired one that looked just as strong as Iwaizumi did, Bokuto. They both had an intimidating aura surrounding them and every time the omega walked pass them he felt himself bristle and his knees weaken. 

The trio of alphas were all very attractive and if the other two hadn’t have been already mated, Oikawa would try his hand at trying to bed them all. Maybe at the same time, who knows?

But a blonde haired omega who belonged to Kuroo and the black haired pregnant omega who belonged to Bokuto had arrived earlier today and he had to admit that the sun kissed skin of both and the blondes braided hair, Kenma he recalls the alpha calling him that as he walked past him to his chambers, had been absolutely stunning. 

The scents of the two new omegas, one pregnant, had seeped _intimidation_ warning Oikawa to keep his distance from their mates. 

So that left him with Iwaizumi, the strong and very stubborn alpha who looked like he could crush someone’s skull with his arms alone. Oikawa shivered at the mere thought. 

He undressed himself, dropping his robes and pulling the braid over his shoulder to pull loose the rope that tied it off, letting his hair curtain around him after. 

He combed his fingers through it, smoothing out the knots and any ends that were sticking up, plucking the rose that he had picked and placed in his hair from its spot, moving it to a small container of water on his vanity as he sat on a cushion on the floor nearby, relaxing into it. 

Oikawa thought back to earlier, once again remembering Iwaizumi’s naked body and the water droplets running down his bare chest, a small shiver rushing through him again and he felt slick began to pool between his thighs. 

No other alpha had ever affected Oikawa like this before, just the simple mention of Iwaizumi had his body craving to be fucked and knotted. 

Oikawa shook his head, pushing aside those thoughts because there was no way that was going to happen, Iwaizumi had been teasing him earlier, winking at him and letting his eyes wander his body but Oikawa knew nothing would come of it. 

But the thought wouldn’t stay away for long, coming back and Oikawa felt his thighs spread on their own, grinding against the cushion underneath him, slick flowing down from his hole and wetting the soft fabric and he moaned as his cock hardened. 

He leaned back, sprawling across the rather large cushion made from the finest silks, letting the fingers on one hand go to his hole, running over the wet entrance and gathering slick on them before pushing two in, sighing at the stretch. His eyes fluttered close as his mind went back to thinking about Iwaizumi, his strong build and thick cock that would split the omega in half as he sat on it. He shivered again, feeling even more slick gush out of him and he moaned again, using his other hand to jerk his cock in time with the two fingers buried inside him, smearing the beads of precome that had already blossomed out. 

The door to his chambers opened, revealing Iwaizumi himself and the omega froze, spread eagle on the cushion with his fingers in his hole and a hand on his cock, thinking of the man in front of him. 

Iwaizumi stood wide-eyed and frozen to the spot he stood in, staring at the naked omega, body rigid and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at the alpha, his fingers never ceasing their movement inside him and around his cock nearly bringing him to orgasm now that he was being watched. 

“A-Alpha.” Oikawa moaned, removing his fingers from his own hole to crook one at Iwaizumi, beckoning him forth but the alpha turned away from him, closing the door once again with a, “Your father wanted to see you. I’ll let him know you’re busy.”

And then he was gone, leaving the omega stunned in silence and unbelievably turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, like, I wasn’t gonna upload this until I had a couple of chapters done and ready to go but my friend (who’s already drawn some amazing art for this fic) is excited about this au just like I am and honestly all the lovely feedback I’ve received so far has made me so happy and keeps me motivated to write more! I’m working on the next chapter as you read this! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3
> 
> My tumblr is [sweetseijoh ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/) for those of you who may wanna follow me ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has not been abandoned, I’ve just had a lot going on this past month and it’s been very stressful. My dad has been in and out of the hospital and I’ve had my own mental illness problems to deal with on top of all the stress and it hasn’t been easy but I’m feeling so much better now and I’m currently working on chapter 4 :D I figured I’d update again maybe in a week or two depending how things go ~ and for now, enjoy this lovely chapter!! Soft and cuddly iwaoi!!
> 
> Also you may have noticed the title change! This is still the same story I just changed it to something that fit better!!

The land of Seijoh was surprisingly cooler than Iwaizumi had first thought, especially during the nighttime. During the day it was bright and warm, Iwaizumi sweating through the clothes he wore but once the sun went down and the moon rose, he found himself sometimes shivering despite the three thick blankets he had pulled out of the chest at the foot of his bed and covered himself. He’d even put on the thickest pants and shirt he could find and yet, his toes and hands were nearly frozen and the fact that they were right beside a body of water probably didn’t help. 

A single candle was lit on his nightstand beside his bed and the flame of it cast shadows along the walls. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure why the castle was so cold, considering there had been several lanterns and fireplaces around lit to warm this wing up during these nights but it did no good and the alpha found himself tossing and turning once again, sighing before raising up in bed and rubbing at his eyes. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, touching the cold wooden floor in his chambers and hissing at the feel. He grabbed a previously discarded pair of socks and pulled them over his cold feet before standing up and walking to the door to his bedroom. 

The castle was, as expected, eerily quiet this time of night and the only people out in the halls were the soldiers that were on duty. He nodded at several ones in passing, heading to the second warmest area of the castle besides the royalty quarters to grab a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchen. 

He wasn’t the only one who had had the same thought apparently as he entered the kitchen though, the stoves along the walls immediately hitting Iwaizumi in the face with the immense amount of heat. Oikawa as well as the head chef were mixing something together in a pot across the room and he cleared his throat as he made his way over to them. 

Yaku, the small but snarky chef, glanced up at the knight as he approached, bowing his head in greeting before turning back to his concoction. Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, dressed in a robe and a white nightdress underneath as he leaned over Yaku to watch what he was doing. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Yaku asked, turning his attention back to the knight once again, letting Oikawa take over stirring as he wiped his hands on a cloth around his waist. 

Iwaizumi nodded. “I’m not used to these cold nights yet apparently and I’m too nervous to keep the fireplace in my room burning overnight.”

Yaku chuckled, stepping back to grab a cup and a kettle that had previously been settled over a smaller fire pit to keep warm. He poured the alpha a cup of the hot liquid, smelling of chocolate and something richer. Iwaizumi took a sip of it when it was handed to him and nearly moaned at the taste, instantly feeling the warmth go down to his toes and warm his body. 

Iwaizumi leaned against one of the counters in the kitchen, watching as the two omegas continued to stir whatever was in the pot. 

“What are you guys fixing?” The alpha asked, taking another sip of his chocolate. 

“Potato soup. It’s very common this time of year and it’s one of Oikawa’s favorites.” Yaku answered, pulling away momentarily to grab a small bowl of chopped onion, tossing it in the mixing pot and allowing Oikawa to mix it. 

“Isn’t it a little late to be cooking though?” 

Oikawa glanced over his shoulder at the alpha, a teasing smirk on his face as he winked. “It’s never too late for cooking, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know where the nickname had come from, but it caused the muscles in his body to tense and his cock to twitch inside his pants. 

It was quiet after that, the only sound being the crackle and pop of the fires, Iwaizumi finished his chocolate and poured himself another cup of it by the time the two omegas finished cooking their soup. 

Yaku grabbed three bowls and dished out a portion in each, giving a bowl to Iwaizumi who took it gratefully. He took a bite after blowing on it to cool it down, chewing and swallowing before humming. 

“This is really good.” He complimented, taking another bite. The soup plus the hot chocolate warmed him from the inside out and soon enough the shivering stopped and the alpha was content. 

Yaku nodded, wiping at his mouth with another cloth before gathering his and Oikawa’s empty bowls. “It’s been Oikawa’s favorite thing to make and eat ever since he was a little boy, before my father passed away he’d allow me and Oikawa to help him cook and it’s just been a tradition on nights where it got too cold.”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows, finishing his soup up and handing the bowl back to Yaku to wash later. “So you’ve been friends your entire life?”

The two omegas nodded. “We were born a couple months apart and just became friends when we got older.”

Yaku was shorter than both Iwaizumi and Oikawa but he had an aura around him that made the alpha smile, the way he looked and watched out for the other omega reminded Iwaizumi of Bokuto and Kuroo, the two alphas he’d spent his entire life with. 

It wasn’t long after that that Iwaizumi said a goodnight to the two, stepping out of the kitchen and immediately wishing he hadn’t as the cold air crept its way back to him. 

He got halfway down the hall from the kitchen when he heard a call of his name and footsteps behind him. He turned his head just in time to see Oikawa running to him and he paused, crinkling his face in confusion. 

Oikawa was already shivering from the cold and Iwaizumi resisted the urge to wrap an arm around him. “You said your chambers are cold?”

Iwaizumi nodded again, wondering where Oikawa was going with this. 

“Sleep with me tonight, my chambers are always warm since it’s right over the kitchen.” Oikawa offered and through the torchlight Iwaizumi saw his eyes twinkling. 

The alpha shook his head though. “I can’t, really.”

The prince wouldn’t hear it, rolling his eyes before grabbing the alphas hand and practically dragging him up a set of stairs that led to the royal quarters of the castle. 

“Oi, what are you-?” Iwaizumi barely got the words out before tripping over a stair he had missed and hitting his knee against the stone. 

He hissed in pain, gasping out as Oikawa stopped and leaned down, his long hair almost like a curtain as it draped around them. “Why did you fall?”

Iwaizumi glared at the omega, although he was sure he couldn’t see it. “I _fell_ because I couldn’t see the step, I can’t exactly see in the dark y’know?”

“You should be more careful Iwa-chan.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Why?”

“Because...” Iwaizumi had no reasoning really besides the nickname made his heart skip a beat in his chest. 

“That’s not a good excuse.” The omega helped Iwaizumi up, being mindful of the fact that the alpha wasn’t as used to the castle as he was and helping him up the rest of the stairs. Oikawa’s chambers were at the end of the hallway and Iwaizumi noticed a small vent in a corner, heat from the kitchen coming from it and warming the room. 

The omegas chambers were decorated in mostly white and soft blues that much he could make out in the barely there light of the candles, the sheets and cushions on his bed made of silk and the blanket made of soft cotton felt incredible against Iwaizumi’s hands as he traced a pattern on them. A candle was perched over the headboard on the wall and another one was on the nightstand, Oikawa crawling back into his bed before patting the spot beside him. “Lay down, Iwaizumi. You can stay here for the night.” 

The alpha gulped, nervousness tensing his every muscle as he slowly pulled back the blankets and sheets on the bed, allowing his body to move on autopilot as he slid in beside the omega. He didn’t know what to do with his arms and hands so he laid there on his back until he felt Oikawa move closer, moving one of his thighs in between the alphas own, tangling their legs and moving Iwaizumi’s arm to wrap around him. 

Oikawa shifted once again, leaning up to blow out one candle and then the other before laying a hand followed by his head on Iwaizumi’s chest, listening to the alphas slow breathing and steady but strong heartbeat. 

Iwaizumi let the scent of the omega from his sheets surround him, satisfied with the warmth in the room and tightening his arm around the omega curled up to his side, letting the smell of honey and fresh tulips cloud his senses. 

“Good night, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa muttered, purring softly as sleep slowly consumed him. 

“Goodnight, your highness.”

Silence enveloped the two, Iwaizumi protectively pulling the omega firmer against his side before closing his eyes and following the omega into slumber. 

Ω Ω Ω

When Iwaizumi woke up in the morning, he was alone in the room, the sheets still warm from Oikawa laying in them. He rubs at his eyes before groaning and sitting up in bed, the blankets and sheets pooling in his lap, the smell of _Oikawa_ and _omega_ drifting up to his nose as they moved. The sun shining through the curtains on the far side of the room made Iwaizumi squint, rolling to the side. Standing up, he gazed around the omegas room, taking in the light colors that splotched around the large area, paintings hung on each wall and the alpha stood admiring them when the door to his right opened, revealing the prince with his hair wet and dressed in nothing but the nightdress from before. 

Iwaizumi flushed at the sight, stuttering out a grumbled mess of, “good morning.”

The omega giggled, stepping into the room and dropping the towel he’d been using into a basket by the vanity used for dirty clothes. “Good morning to you too, Iwa-chan.”

The alpha groaned, looking at Oikawa with a small but playful glare. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“And I told you, I wouldn’t.” The omega shrugged, strutting pass Iwaizumi to his wardrobe, opening it before pulling out a simple blue and white robe, the color nearly matching his room. “Did you sleep well?”

The alpha awkwardly cleared his throat, once again blushing red. “Yes, I did. Thank you.”

Oikawa shrugged again, a small smirk playing at his lips as he tugged the nightdress loose, letting it pool around his feet before redressing himself in the robe. 

If Iwaizumi wasn’t hard before, he was now. He barely had time to look at the omegas bare backside before it was quickly covered again by the robe, a flirty smile being sent his way as the omega walked past him and to the vanity where he combed out his hair. 

“It was no problem, Iwa-chan. It was the least I could do. Besides,” Oikawa said, tying his hair off to one side. “I wasn’t going to let you freeze.”

“It wasn’t like you gave me any choice in the matter either.” 

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow at the omegas back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Come now, Iwa-chan. Yaku fixed breakfast and father sure hates when I’m late. And you still have to change, you smell like omega.” Oikawa said with a lilt to his voice. The omega sure was chipper in the morning. 

Iwaizumi’s playful stare turned hard, practically burning holes into the back of the omega. “If your father finds out ab-“

Oikawa laughed, cutting him off. “Father won’t find out. As long as you change before going to breakfast and no one sees you leaving my room then you’re fine.”

The alpha sighed, his body relaxing. “Alright, I’ll head down now and change and bathe.”

Oikawa turned to face him one last time before he left, brown eyes twinkling. “I’ll save a seat for you.”

Iwaizumi shook his head as he exited the princes chambers, glad no one was around and he snuck his way back down the stairwell Oikawa had drug him up last night; his knee suddenly aching as he walked down it. 

He changed once he reached his chambers and quickly took a bath in the small tub in his room, dressing in the robes he’d brought from home after, figuring he didn’t need to be dressed in his armor since he wasn’t on patrol yet. 

He headed to the kitchen shortly after, running into a couple other knights on their way to the dining room and Iwaizumi suddenly felt nervous, wondering if the scent of Oikawa still lingered on his skin despite him nearly scrubbing it raw. But no one gave him any funny looks or curious glances, entering the dining room as they greeted the king and queen already seated at the head of the table. 

Oikawa winked at him as he took his seat beside him, giving a small, “hello, Iwa-chan” in greeting. 

Iwaizumi tilted his head in a manner, returning the greeting before taking a bite of the food Yaku and his staff had laid out this morning. Seijoh’s food choices were different than back home; most of their foods being soup or something of the sorts given the limited choices they had. 

Bokuto, Kuroo and their mates sat across from him at the table, all four had their eyes on him and smirks on their faces. Iwaizumi felt another flush as he heard Oikawa humming beside him as he ate. 

Did they know he’d spent the night in the princes room? He’d made sure he smelt like himself but he guessed the fact he was sitting so _close_ to the other omega was kind of a dead giveaway. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes cut into a glare as Bokuto made an obscene gesture with his hand, the other alpha laughing before returning to eating and Iwaizumi was thankful the king and queen were caught up talking to a servant to notice the stupid behavior of his friends. Oikawa giggled at his side and he elbowed the prince, listening to him groan at the sudden pain before whispering “mean, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before going back to eating, ignoring the constant snickering from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t for sure how to really go about this chapter??? But I really hope it makes sense and goes well with the story. Also how cute would Yaku and Oikawa be as best friends??? 
> 
> Happy holidays and merry Christmas to anyone and everyone who celebrates it! If you don’t then I hope you have a very wonderful day :)
> 
> Oh!! Before I forget, I wanna thank everyone who’s commented and left kudos (already over 200 kudos wow???) it really means a lot to me especially since this story is my first multichapter fic in like... 5 years it makes me so happy <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you’re up to that sort of thing and we can cry over the new Seijoh OVA that I’ve been seeing screenshots of!: [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished chapter 4 last night so I figured I’d update again lmao. I’m gonna try to stay one chapter ahead at all times with this story! I promise things will pick up soon (chapter 5) just please be patient :D

After they had all finished eating, the head knight of the Seijoh infantry informed the trio of knights that there would be training in the courtyard for hand to hand combat. Fukurodani soldiers were known for their immense training, starting from a young age and being trained in every aspect known to fighting. Iwaizumi and Kuroo were the best at hand to hand, so they led the sparring matches of the other knights. Bokuto stood to the side, helping in posture and positioning for quick and deadly strikes with smaller weapons, how to throw knives and the best techniques for taking down larger opponents. 

They had all changed into their light training gear and despite last nights frigid cold air, the sun beamed down onto their backs, heating their armor and making sweat break out across their foreheads and the back of their necks. Iwaizumi’s undershirt stuck to his body and the leather felt heavy as he tried to lift his arms in another fighting stance. 

The alpha growled slightly, unhooking the chest plate before dropping it on the courtyard and kicking it. A couple of the other soldiers had already done the same thing, all wiping at their brow due to the heat. 

A couple of servants had brought out pitchers and cups full of water for the knights, passing them out when they took a small break. It was when he was wiping his forehead with a cold damp cloth that the sweet smell of _omega_ drifted to him from the distance. He turned his head, catching the sight of the three omegas casually watching the small group of alphas and betas, smirking and giggling; Oikawa even tilting his hand in a wave, wiggling his long fingers teasingly at Iwaizumi. 

Bokuto came to stand beside him, eyeing his mate across the yard before nudging his shoulder against Iwaizumi’s own, silently telling him to get back to training. 

Iwaizumi turned his back to the other trio of omegas, ignoring the small giggle he heard in return.

Ω Ω Ω

Oikawa had slowly grown closer to the other two omegas sitting at his sides, Akaashi and Kenma both were quiet but easy to talk to. They all sat on a stone bench, Akaashi to his left and Kenma to his right, eyes watching as the group of soldiers in front of them. Akaashi has a hand settled on his lower stomach, over the slight roundness of his belly, slowly rubbing back and forth, soothing the ever restless pups he carried inside him. 

“Are they kicking yet?” Oikawa asks, twirling a strand of his hair between his fingers. 

Akaashi shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. “A little. They’re a little restless because their dad isn’t close.” Akaashi flicked his gaze back to Oikawa. “When I was traveling to Seijoh, I could barely sleep because they wouldn’t stop moving.”

“It’s true. Akaashi also kept getting sick.” Kenma included, the blondes hair pulled back into a waterfall braid.

“Part of being pregnant, Kozume.” Akaashi smiled. “Do you want to feel them, Tooru?”

Tooru was taken aback, eyes widening before he slowly nodded, Akaashi calmly guiding his hand to the other omegas stomach, the silk of his robes stretched over his stomach and Tooru felt a small push against his hand, a short gasp escaping his mouth. “Does it always feel like that?”

Akaashi nodded, guiding the princes hand up and down his stomach, watching as his expression shifted to one of awe as the twins pushed harder, feeling the presence of another omega. “It’s even worse if I’m really active or if, um...”

The black haired omega blushed, biting his bottom lip. 

“Or if him and Bokuto have sex.” Kozume giggled from his other side.

Akaashi only blushed deeper, turning his head away from the other two omegas, the pups inside him kicking lightly. “Be quiet Kozume.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but grin at the soft banter between the other omegas, knowing it was all light-hearted. “What about you, Kenma?”

The blonde jerked his head to face the prince, eyebrows creased in confusion. “What about me?”

“Have you and your mate tried for pups yet?” 

The air surrounding the three shifted automatically, Kenma and Akaashi both tensing up and Oikawa cautiously looked between the two of them. 

“Me and Kuroo,” Kenma was biting at his lip, making it swell and bleed. “We... we haven’t been able to, um, conceive yet.”

Oikawa’s heart dropped into his stomach as he watched the blonde omega practically curl in on himself, suddenly feeling like a fool. 

The prince opened his mouth to reply but Kenma spoke up again before he could. “No need to apologize, you didn’t know. He’s been under a lot of stress due to coming here and even back home, his parents were trying to pressure grandchildren out of us.”

Oikawa glances at Akaashi, noting how the other omega had his hands curled into his robes. “Kozume, I’m really sorry.”

The blonde shook his head. “Don’t worry about it Tooru, Kuroo takes it harder than I do. He feels like he’s failed me as an alpha.”

Kenma was practically shaking at this point, his hands clenched into a loose fist in his robe, his scent changing from one of relaxation to one of stress. The blond had always been a little distant, especially since he was now in another country, despite having his mate and friends alongside him. 

The group of alphas and betas training had taken another break; Kuroo glancing at Kenma every chance he got, Bokuto eyeballing his own mate as he drank some water and wiped away the sweat covering his forehead. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what to, the obvious distress of the omega saturated the air and nearly suffocated them all. Kenma was clearly uncomfortable and he didn’t know whether it was because of the prince or something else, making him bite the inside of his cheek. 

“Why don’t we take a little break.” Bokuto suggested, nodding his head towards the three still sitting on the bench. “Go check on Kenma and make sure he’s okay.”

Kuroo nodded his head before heading over to his mate, pulling him into his arms and scent marking him, the prince sitting to the side and nervously biting his lip. 

Kuroo pulled back enough to kiss the blond’s head, hearing the softness of Kenma’s voice as he asked if they could go to their room. 

The black haired alpha broke away just enough to ask his captain, waiting for a confirmation before tugging Kenma into his arms, disappearing back into the castle. 

Iwaizumi glanced at Bokuto, watching the other sigh before speaking out to the remaining soldiers. “Training is dismissed for today. We’ll pick this back up tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, things with kenma are fine.   
> I hope everyone is okay with Kuroken smut bc that happens next chapter lmao? Also I wanna give a big thank you to all you wonderful people who have left kudos and comments, it means a lot knowing people enjoy this! 
> 
> Also: I started writing a new au last night bc I couldn’t help myself but I don’t think I’ll upload the first chapter until after this story is finished (hint: tattoo shop au)
> 
> And once again: thanks for sticking with me during my hectic uploading schedule lmao. 
> 
> [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little kuroken romance (◡‿◡✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters have been fighting me so I’m sorry if some of this seems confusing or maybe time jumps lol but I haven’t properly written a multi chapter fic in about 5 years so forgive me?

Kenma was clutching Kuroo’s shoulders, grounding himself as his alpha carried him back to their quarters, head still tucked under Kuroo’s jaw and his nose was pressed against his scent glands. 

Once they were back in their room, the scent of the two together clouded every sense of the omega and he shuddered, allowing Kuroo to lower him back to his feet; he still clutched the alphas shoulders. 

The room they had been given wasn’t like the one they shared back at home. It was smaller, although the bed was bigger and the sheets softer than the course wool blankets back in Fukurodani. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo’s voice was low, speaking softly as to not frighten his lover. “What happened with Tooru?”

The blond shook his head, gnawing at his bottom lip again and the alpha gently cupped his cheek, using his thumb to pry the skin away from his sharp teeth. “Nothing, I just... overreacted.”

Kuroo pulled him closer, leaning down slightly to trace the edge of his lips with his own, his breath sending shivers down Kenma’s spine. “You’re _lying_.”

“How do you know?” Kenma was weak to the husky tone of the alpha and Kuroo knew it. The bastard. 

Kuroo smirked, canines elongated slightly from arousal. “I’ve known you my entire life, Kenma. You can’t hide anything from me. Your body, though you try to shelter it inside you, tells me when something is wrong.”

Kenma let his eyes flutter closed, trying his best to avoid Kuroo’s pointed stare. “I want... I want _pups_. I wanna have your pups like Akaashi is having Bokuto’s. I wanna feel them grow inside me and kick me and respond to your touch.”

The alpha tensed, Kenma instantly regretting his word choice. “I know you do, kitten. I want them too, so bad. I feel like... like you deserve better than me, someone like Bokuto who could give you what you want.”

Kenma’s hands flew up to grab Kuroo’s face, his eyes opening once again to glare at the alpha, his best friend and lover. “Don’t you ever say that.”

Kuroo sighed. “Kuroo Tetsurou, do you remember your vows to me on our wedding day? The promise you made me and yourself?”

The scent around them changed, the intermingling scents of the alpha and omega, honey and lemon mixing with black pepper and smoke. “You promised me, my parents and yourself that no matter what, you’d never leave. You promised to always provide for me and our future pups, and whether they come in a year or even five, no one could provide them for me other than you. Do I make myself clear?”

Kuroo nodded, relaxing into the touch of his mate, a happy chirp coming from his mouth. “I’m sorry, my love.”

Kenma stepped back slightly, eyes lingering on his alpha and he tugged at the single rope that held his robes together, letting the silk pool around his feet, naked body on display. 

He crooked a finger at Kuroo, slick already beginning to pool between his thighs as arousal struck him full force, turning around just in time to have Kuroo grab him by his waist and pull him back. Even though the knight wore armor, he could feel Kuroo’s hardness press against his ass, grinding back against it and mewling like a kitten. 

“I promise you, my love,” Kuroo panted, quickly undressing himself before laying Kenma on the bed and sliding into him with one smooth thrust, watching the blond bite his lip and arch his back, his toes curling against the sheets. “On your next heat.”

Kuroo didn’t need to continue his thought, Kenma already knowing what he was going to say and it caused a warmth to settle into his heart, coursing into his stomach along with the arousal. _It was an alphas promise_ , and it wouldn’t be broken. 

Kenma panted and mewled, hands working up and down the back of his mate, urging him on as he fucked into Kenma; the slick of the omega making it nearly painless for both of them. The blond hardly ever initiated sex, or anything of the like, having always been disclosed due to his upbringing and reserved from alphas until Kuroo came along. They’d been each other’s firsts since their childhood. 

Kuroo was groaning into the white expanse of Kenma’s neck, teeth biting down lightly and marking it with red, even drawing blood from a couple of them. He could feel his knot swelling, catching on the rim of his mate on every pull out. 

“K-Kenma, I’m gonna knot.” He briefly warned, leaning back in case Kenma wanted him to pull out. 

Kenma only pulled him closer, hips urgently rocking back onto his mates cock, forcing it into him and he gasped as the knot flared up on one final push in, locking them both together as Kuroo began to come, his eyes rolling back into his head at the pleasure of being filled. Kenma’s own cock lay heavy on his stomach, ignored and untouched, Kuroo breaking from his daze long enough to wrap his long calloused fingers around him and jerk him to completion as well. He swallowed every moan and whimper Kenma released, pressing hot kisses to his jaw and cheeks, his nose before planting one on his lips, their tongues intertwining together. 

“I love you.” Kuroo whispered, gazing down into Kenma’s golden eyes, pushing the blond strands of hair that had fallen into them back with one hand while the other grabbed Kenma’s own, interlocking their fingers. 

The omega had started purring, body relaxing and his hole squeezing around Kuroo’s knot, wrapping a leg around the alphas waist before yawning and mumbling back a “I ‘ove you too.”

Kuroo chuckled, stroking the back of Kenma’s hand with his thumb, noticing how Kenma’s hand that wasn’t clutched in his own unconsciously rubbed over his stomach as if there was already a baby bump there. Kuroo hopes that soon there would be, leaning down to once again kiss his mate. 

Ω Ω Ω

“Is Kenma okay?” Tooru asked for what was probably the hundredth time, pacing nervously. 

Bokuto chuckled, hand resting on Akaashi’s thigh. “Kozume will be fine, your highness. Kuroo is taking care of it.”

Akaashi nodded. “Kuroo and Kenma have been friends since childhood, years before they got married and even before Kuroo joined the ranks along with Iwaizumi and Bokuto, the only person to calm Kenma down is that alpha. You’ve done nothing wrong, Kenma is just... a little self conscious about not being able to conceive but they both understand that it may not be their time.”

Oikawa eyed the dark haired omega, cocking his head. “Was it yours and Bokuto’s time, by chance? Considering the circumstances?” 

Iwaizumi, now standing off to the side, watching the other three. “Akaashi was already pregnant before this mission was approved by the council members.”

Bokuto nodded, eyes a little solemn. “I had just found out that Keiji was carrying my pups a week before the council brought this trip up. I was so scared to mention it to him, I didn’t want him to worry but then they reassured me that he’d be able to come along.”

The omega laid his head on the knights shoulder, his hand rubbing over his swollen belly. “Bokuto didn’t want to leave when it was time. He begged and begged to go with us when we were due to leave but the other knights and even the king himself insisted that he had to leave with Iwaizumi and Kuroo.”

Iwaizumi chuckled from where he stood, the sound making Oikawa’s inner omega whimper. “Me and Kuroo basically had to drag him away from Keiji and onto his horse, him nearly crying the entire time.”

Bokuto’s eyes shot up, widening and looking even more owlish than usual. “I was not!”

“Yes you were.” Iwa replied, lips curving into a small smile. 

“Akaashi! Tell him I was not crying!” The alpha screeched, turning towards his mate. 

The omega shrugged, his own lips pulled into a smirk. “Well,” he leaned forward to kiss the alpha. “You did cry a little.”

Bokuto whined, slouching back and pouting. Oikawa couldn’t help but giggle at the knights antics. 

“Who was crying?” A sudden deep voice said from behind them all, causing the prince to jump before turning around to see Kuroo and Kenma; the blond omega practically tucked into the alphas side, a happy and sated smile on his face. 

Oikawa was shocked to see the pair making another appearance so suddenly, figuring they’d be locked up in their room all night after the little slip up on Oikawa’s part. They both radiated happiness and their scents were stronger, nearly clogging the princes nostrils. 

“We were talking about when Bokuto has to leave Akaashi for those couple of days.” Iwaizumi snorted. “Remember how he was snotting everywhere for at least two hours?”

Kuroo chuckled, pulling Kenma closer to him and Oikawa watched at the blond shuddered before nuzzling under his alphas arms. “Bo, you were a mess man.”

The other alpha whined again, hiding his red cheeks in Akaashi’s shoulder and the omega raised a hand to pet through his hair. “Akaashi make them stop.”

Akaashi just giggled, turning and pressing a soft kiss to his own alphas hair, laughing once again as Iwaizumi and Kuroo continued pointing fun at the older. 

Oikawa, being the youngest omega present, went to stand by Iwaizumi, the knight casting him a side glance before laughing at some joke Kuroo made. 

Bokuto had emerged from Akaashi’s embrace and was now trying to futilely tackle Kuroo to the ground, acting like alphas that had just presented as legs flailed and hands playfully pushed at each other. 

“Kuroo you’re gonna hurt something.” Kenma warned, sitting beside the other omega as they watched their mates wrestle. 

“Is this normal?” Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi; the knight simply nodded, crossing his arms and smiling. 

“It was worse when we were kids. We three used to compete to see who was more _alpha_ than the others.”

“Did you ever win those competitions, Iwa-chan?” 

The knight considered the question for a second before rocking his head side to side. “A couple times. Kuroo once broke his arm though trying to race me up a hill.”

Tooru giggled, imagining a young trio of alphas wrestling around and trying to outdo each other, much like the two still on the dirt. 

“But there’s always been a sort of... _truce_ between us. We acknowledge that each of us are alphas but we never let it go too far into our heads. If that makes sense.”

The omega nodded, shifting closer so he could push against Iwaizumi’s shoulder with his own. “It’s an alpha thing.”

The knight smiled and Tooru swore he saw stars appear and ancients singing above his head; the alpha was absolutely beautiful when he smiled and he wished he could see it more often. 

Iwaizumi paused when he heard the omegas breath hitch, looking at him with a confused look. “What?”

The omega shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “N-Nothing. I was just... thinking about something.”

_Nice save Tooru._

The pair went back to watching the other two alphas wrestle on the ground, Kuroo had Bokuto in a headlock currently while Akaashi and Kenma’s bodies shook with laughter from where they sat. Tooru was glad he hadn’t messed things up with the other omega, considering the blond was a guest in his house and was soft spoken and lighthearted, an overall joy to be around and his entire aura was relaxing. Tooru was honestly looking forward to becoming better friends with them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have mentioned that I do all the writing on my phone... and not a laptop... and so constantly looking and holding my phone to type strains my eyes a lot so that’s one of the main reasons why uploads take so long. But!!! BUT!!! I am buying a brand new laptop within the next couple of weeks to a month so hopefully after that uploads will be both longer and better. 
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated (like seriously idc if it’s just ‘this was a great chapter!’) feedback means a LOT to me bc I lose motivation easy and you guys leaving comments makes me want to keep writing and I hate being that kind of author but seriously lol. It’s not that hard to leave a nice message. 
> 
> And a huuuuuuge thanks to everyone who has left comments and all the kudos so far (I love you all wow) I try to reply to them all but sometimes I don’t get notified of them and so I don’t see them :// I’m so sorry just know that I really honestly appreciate them so much!!! 
> 
> But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I’m sorry for the up and down upload schedule again but things will eventually get better and there’s some... heat going down next chapter ;) 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr! [main blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little bit of a time jump, about 3 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see eh? I’ve had this typed up on my phone but just haven’t had the motivation to actually post it lmao. I hope it doesn’t suck, I’ll explain more about what’s going on in the ending notes.

The knights were dressed in their celebratory armor, standing in a single file line as the king and queen made their way to their suited thrones. Oikawa was dressed in black robes, adorned with a small gold headpiece, pushing back his long hair as he sat in his own throne; all three overlooking the large hall as partygoers and even certain civilians from the village mingled and danced, drinking wine and eating anything they could get their hands on. 

Wearing this type of armor was mandatory, embroiled with the Seijoh royalty symbol of a crown and two fern branches encircling it. Bokuto, Kuroo and Iwaizumi stood side by side, shoulders brushing as they waited for the ceremony to begin, a small celebration of the princes birthday. 

The prince in question looked absolutely bored with the activities going on around him, huffing and sending glares at any alpha that so much as looked in his direction. He even went as far as snarling at another omega who got too close, the king sighing and scolding him from where he sat. There had been a larger alpha, one that Iwaizumi hadn’t seen around the castle before, that had approached and offered his hand to the prince for a dance, only to have the omega growl and nearly claw his face off. 

Iwaizumi scowled; watching the young prince slouch back in his plush throne, adorned with pillows and the softest silks only royalty could own, being an absolute _brat_. 

Was _this_ the infamous Tooru? The one that had made countless men and women cower and tremble. 

“We’re seeing a whole other side of him tonight, it seems.” Kuroo inquired, eyes slitting and Iwaizumi could only grunt in response. He was used to the lively and sometimes promiscuous Tooru he had come to enjoy being around and watching over these last couple of weeks. 

The soft makeup the prince wore only made his appearance stronger, his eyes seemed more sharp, more fierce, like he could cut someone with a stare if he tried. And he probably already had. 

Kenma and Akaashi had thankfully decided to stay in their rooms for the evening, Akaashi now going on 6 months pregnant, the festivities would wear him out and Kenma... well, he’d always been shy during these types of things. 

A loud _crash!_ broke the alpha out of his thoughts, head snapping to the sound only to find the prince now leaning over a server who he guessed had been unlucky enough to get in Oikawa’s way, a serving tray laid on the ground and several chalices were strewn about. The other omega, a female, was shrinking into herself as the prince snarled and called her a slur of words that Iwaizumi barely caught. 

“Tooru! _That’s enough!”_ The king roared, standing up before crossing the distance between him and his son. 

The prince scoffed, pushing past his father before barging out into the inner corridors of the castle, making the king sigh and apologize to the current guests around him for his sons behavior. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel the tug to the omega, almost like an invisible string and he broke apart from the other knights, following behind where Oikawa had left. He ignored the cries of his name, mostly from Bokuto and Kuroo, letting the unmissable scent of the omega guide him. The aura was thicker, stronger, laced with something Iwaizumi couldn’t quite figure out what it was. 

The scent led him out into the garden and to the tree where he’d first found the prince making flower crowns when he’d first arrived, the prince was on his knees, hunched over and clutching his stomach and the alpha grimaced as the omega vomited. 

“Your highness?” The alphas words were soft, meant to be calming and reassuring towards the distraught omega as he approached, leaning down to rest a hand on the others back. 

The prince only whined, his body shaking underneath Iwaizumi’s hand and he pushed back into the touch. “I-I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been off all day.”

Oikawa nodded, breath shaky as he pushed himself up from the pile of vomit now soaking into the grass by the tree. “I’m... I’m close to my heat. It’s the first one for this year and it’s stronger than it’s been in the past, it’s like... like my body is trying to fight itself and there’s nothing I can do to stop it.”

The alpha had to ignore the way his cock in his armor jumped at the mention of the word _heat_ , sending a surge of blistering warmth through his body and it felt like lightning bolts were rushing up and down his spine. 

“O-Oh.” 

The prince turned his head to face him, using the back of his hand to wipe away the spit on his lips. “Yeah, oh. Father didn’t know about it so that’s why he still allowed this festival to go on instead of postponing it till after.”

“Do you need me to get you anything?”

Oikawa shook his head. “No, I’ll just have to hole myself up in my room for the next week.”

“Are you sure? I could go and get you some water or-“

The prince laughed, cutting the knight off. “You’re not my alpha, you don’t need to cater to me.”

Oikawa’s words, despite how true they were, cut through Iwaizumi and he bristled a little where he stood. “I may not be your alpha, but I am a knight serving under your father and it’s my job to make sure you’re okay; you fucking brat.”

His words were a snarl, his face pulling back to reveal his canines and the prince whipped his head up, body curling up in defense. “Fuck you.”

“You wish.” Iwaizumi growled, voice deep and rough like gravel. 

“What the fuck is your problem? Are you mad because I _won’t_ spread my legs for you?”

The alpha moved so fast Oikawa didn’t see him until he was off the ground and pinned to the tree behind him, the rough bark digging into his back and making him hiss in discomfort. He stared into Iwaizumi’s green eyes, flared in anger and a low rumble made its way out of the alphas throat; deadly and fierce, eyes alight in anger. 

“What’s _my_ problem? I’m not the one acting like a little child. Why do you do this? One day you’re nice and the next you’re a comple-“

Iwaizumi’s words trailed off as he saw the smirk lining the omegas lips, pushing himself away from the other. 

“That’s what you want, isn’t it though Hajime? You want me on my knees, don’t you? Maybe sucking your cock or you doing me from behind? Knotting me and making me plump from your seed. Isn’t that your dream?”

Iwaizumi involuntarily curled his hands into fists by his sides, a growl curling around the pair as they glared at one another. “Even if I wanted to fuck you, I wouldn’t.”

The omega fluttered his eyelashes at the knight. “You wouldn’t?”

“No. I wouldn’t. You’re a pretentious bastard who has no self respect.”

“Big words for an oaf. You say you wouldn’t have sex with me but yet,” the omega snaked closer, even going as far as wrapping an ankle around the alphas calf. “Your cock is hard.”

Iwaizumi shivered at the close proximity of the other, the unmissable scent of slick tinging the air around them. The alpha couldn’t deny his state of arousal, his own scent intermingling with Oikawa’s in a dance. Oikawa’s hands were planted on Iwaizumi’s chest, the alpha could feel the heat of them through the light armor he wore, right over his heart and he momentarily wondered if he could feel how hard and fast Iwaizumi’s heart was racing. 

“You want me Hajime, I know you do.” 

It was a taunt, a titter following afterwards and one of the omegas hands came up to cup Iwaizumi’s jaw. “Am I lying?”

The alpha shivered, closing his eyes before letting out a groan, settling his hands on Oikawa’s hips before letting out a response. “No.”

Oikawa hummed, pressing his body closer before letting out a chirp and biting at the lobe of Iwaizumi’s ear. “Come to my chambers tonight.”

“O-Oikawa, I cant.” _No matter how much I want to._

“Yes you can.” Oikawa whispered, using the tip of his tongue to trace the edge of the alphas ear in a tease, breaking away and giving Iwaizumi a sultry look and dropping a single eyelid in a wink. “My chamber doors will be unlocked.”

And with that, the prince turned away; leaving Hajime nearly breathless, his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he watched Oikawa walk away, swaying his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as I may have previously stated, my dad was in the hospital for a bit and I was dealing with my own things (depression, anxiety, etc). Well here lately it’s been... worse and I’m having intense episodes and I just lose all motivation to do anything. But, I’m getting help. I’m going to set up a doctors appointment and get put on meds bc I need to do something. I’m worrying myself and my friends and I hate that. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have NOT forgot about this story, I just haven’t really had the time or motivation to write but I did finally get myself a laptop so this’ll be the last chapter that’s written on my phone :D I appreciate you guys for hanging in there, seriously I do. 
> 
> But anyways that’s enough of my jibber jabber! Uhhhh how do you guys feel about a little bit of iwaoi smut next chapter? ;) nudge nudge. 
> 
> Also, I’m currently working on another au (go me) with a very dear and beloved friend Stephanie and I’m insanely excited to get that finished up and post it. Two words: mob au. 
> 
> Don’t forget to comment and leave kudos and I’m very sorry for not updating sooner. I promise you all I’ll work hard to fix that! 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr, where I’m usually more active lol and I even started making my own gifs so that’s nice! :) [main blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


	7. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This is only part one of the smut and Oikawa’s heat! I’m working on part two bc I suddenly found inspiration for this fic and it’s going in a complete direction than what I first planned! There’s going to be drama and more... smuttiness to arrive so enjoy this for now my loves!

Iwaizumi’s inner alpha was having an all out war; instincts telling him to stay put in his room, away from the omega who was currently doing gods knows what by himself, but the animal inside him begged and roared every time his thoughts flittered to the prince. His hands flew to his hair, sweat making the strands damp from the exertion of the day, the constant tossing and turning in his room as he laid awake wondering what to do. 

Of course; he could stay put in his bed and when he saw the omega next, act like nothing had happened and face Tooru’s wrath. Or, he could make his way up to the omegas room, where it would be unlocked and the prince would be waiting for him, wet and wanting a knot inside him. 

_Go to him._ His alpha reared it’s ugly head, snarling and growling and even his cock twitched under the blanket over him. Just the thought got him going. 

“Fuck.” It was barely a whisper and Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure he had spoken it out loud, running his hands through his hair again and again. 

He needed some air, suddenly feeling claustrophobic and the cool air outside would hopefully allow his head to clear and he’d be able to ignore the urge inside him pounding against his chest, begging to burst forth. 

He groaned, rolling his way out of the bed before trudging over to the balcony doors that would allow him to walk outside and overlook the small pond and garden beneath. It was quiet, the soothing sound of the wind rustling the trees and the occasional cricket or frog making their presence known with their chirps and croaks. 

Iwaizumi allowed his eyes to close, taking in deep breaths, one after another and slowly felt his alpha ease back into its usual slumber, his body no longer on edge and Iwaizumi was ready to close the doors once again and head back to bed where he would hopefully finally get some rest for the night. 

But another noise caught his attention, alpha sense heightened and aware at the small whine coming from above him. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out who’s room was located in the wing above his, although separated by several floors and venting systems, the small whine he had heard was none other than the princes. 

It was small, probably muffled in a blanket or another article of clothing (if the prince was wearing any), calling out unabashedly into the night and Iwaizumi unintentionally snarled, inner alpha automatically turning its ears and nose to the noise, seeking for that smell and it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

That sweet sweet smell emitting from either a window that had been left open or the vent that was located closest to his room that kept the air and heat circulating in this wing of the castle. It was enough to get Iwaizumi’s cock hard, already half erect and his canines broke loose from his gums, wanting to hunt down that scent and bury himself into the source of it. 

_He wants you, he_ needs _you_. The alpha was prompting him again, his strength wavering for a minute and he was about to completely shut off from the alpha when a cry broke forth again, stealing all thoughts of ignoring the omega, desperate and wanting, as he rushed out of his room, leaving the door open and everything, trying to make his way as fast and as stealthily possible as he could to the princes chambers. 

The omega must not have told his father of his impending condition because not one soldier stopped him from ascending the stairs that led to the princes room, luckily avoiding any questions about the erection he sported. 

He reached the door quicker than he’d thought possible, pressing his forehead against the wood and exhaling a couple of times, not even needing to knock before Oikawa himself opened it. The scent had been diluted downstairs, by the air and other mixed scents. But, standing in the front of the omega and his room, drenched in sweat and only covered in a robe with the belt barely tied off to reveal his heaving chest. 

Oikawa’s eyes were lighter than the usual chocolate brown, almost yellow and Iwaizumi found himself lost in them, a pure sign that the omega was in heat and ready to be mounted. 

“A-Alpha.” Oikawa whimpered, pulling the other inside before Iwaizumi could give a proper response, nuzzling under his jaw and lavishing at his scent glands located behind his ear. “You came.”

The omega was purring, clearly too lost in his own head, the heat clouding his every thought and Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him, feeling every shake and tremble, petting up and down his back.

“I did.” Iwaizumi tilted his head so the omega could nibble at his glands, groaning a bit when pointed teeth struck the skin, not enough to draw blood or scar but letting the alpha know what he truly wanted. “I shouldn’t have, but I did.” 

“I want you.” The prince moaned, pressing his body closer to the alphas and rutting against him and Iwaizumi could feel the omegas cock poking against his thigh every time his hips moved. “I want you _inside_ me. Want you to mount me and claim me as yours.”

Iwaizumi growled, hands flying to the backside of the robe where he cupped Oikawa’s ass, already feeling slick leak through the fabric, pulling the other closer so he could nudge against Oikawa’s own glands, inhaling the scent that had been clouding his mind. 

“I shouldn’t be here.” Iwaizumi said, his hands clenching the robe between his fingers. 

“But you are,” Oikawa tittered, grabbing Iwaizumi’s head and pressing theirs together so that their mouths were barely centimeters apart. “You’re here.”

The lips on Iwaizumi’s felt soft, softer than anything he’d ever felt before in his life and the way that the omega kept whimpering every time they parted for air just made his cock throb more in the slacks he wore, the scent of his slick permeating the air thicker and Iwaizumi pulled away long enough to speak, “show yourself. Show me what I want to see.”

The omega stepped back, shaky legs stable for the moment as he looked the alpha in the eyes, hands falling to the belt at his waist before tugging it loose, letting the robe fall to his feet on the floor. The prince stood proudly before him, naked and aroused, his hair falling around his shoulders in waves, ending right above his perky nipples and Iwaizumi subconsciously licked his lips, begging to taste them. It was rumored that omegas sometimes produced milk or nectar as some had called it, allowing whoever was mating them to feed from them like a mother would their child. Iwaizumi wanted to find out if it was true. 

“Take me,” Oikawa said, turning around to bend over the edge of the bed, showing off the glistening slick that made its way down his thighs and the alpha inside Iwaizumi howled at the sight of the omega presenting himself so lewdly, only to the alpha. “Take me, Alpha.”

The simple demand had Iwaizumi nearly tripping over his own feet as he rushed to undress, his cock thickened and stiff with his arousal, their intermingling scents had tossed the alpha into an early rut, his knot already flaring up at the base. He grabbed Oikawa by the hips, nearly shoving up onto the bed and into the proper position to be mounted, face pressed into the sheets and his ass raised in the air, his hole clenched by itself, so close to being taken by a pure bred alpha.

_Wait, wait, wait..._ his inner voice was shouting at him and he paused, hands pulling apart the cheeks of the omega to lean down and nudge his nose at the skin underneath the area, right behind his balls where there was another scent gland, this one stronger than the ones on their neck and was responsible for their pheromones. 

_I shouldn’t be here..._ Iwaizumi thought, licking his lips again and trying to clear his head from the scent of the omega but failing. He pushed away, letting go of Oikawa’s hair in his hand and the alpha inside him growled at him, denying them both what they truly desired. 

“A-Alpha?” It was another whimper, one of question and Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa turned his head back to look at Iwaizumi with those eyes, bright and tears beginning to form from the rejection. 

“I... I shouldn’t be here. What about... what about your father? Your other suitors?” 

The omega chirped, cocking his head before turning and crawling into Iwaizumi’s lap, pressing their heads together again. “It’s the omegas choice who they get to be mates with, maybe it’s early to truly say that you’re my mate but I know one thing for sure.” Oikawa sounded like he was of clear mind at the moment, maybe even clearer mind than Iwaizumi. “I want you, I want to be with you and I chose you for a reason.”

The alpha couldn’t deny that the princes words made his heart skip a beat, but before he could respond, Oikawa was pulling him down so he laid between his thighs, cock positioned at his hole.

Closing out all other thoughts besides how good Oikawa felt, how good he smelled, the way his body felt against his; Iwaizumi pushed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... what will Oikawa’s father think of this? :0  
> Also my original interpretation of the omegas in this, male and female, were to have feminine-esque qualities of both sexes so if the whole milk drinking thing is too much I apologize. Although that does make an appearance in the next chapter so... hm who knows. I hope you guys aren’t too mad at me for the little cliff hanger but alas, I love to tease so ;)  
> Keep your eyes out for part two, it’ll be longer than this one so I also apologize for the length (no pun intended).  
> I love you all and your guys’ comments have motivated me so much and I’ve once again found my writing spirit so thank you!!!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated as always <3  
> [Tumblr ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


	8. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh... I meant to actually post this yesterday for Oikawa’s birthday but I was so busy at work once I came home I completely crashed :/ bUT I ALSO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY COMPLETELY WRITTEN AND IM WORKING ON THE ONE AFTER THAT CURRENTLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, sex.

Being inside Oikawa was a feeling Iwaizumi had never experienced before, hadn’t had the pleasure of experiencing and was jealous of his friends that they had before him. 

Being inside that tight and wet body, warmth encasing him all around as he thrusted into Oikawa. The omegas nails dug harshly into his back, probably leaving marks that would sting once they were finished but at the moment, Iwaizumi couldn’t care less. He growled, thrusting faster, the omega eagerly taking everything he had to offer, baring his throat in a sign of submission. 

His knot was catching fast, tugging on the omegas rim every time he pulled his hips back and Oikawa cooed at him, begging for it with his actions, tightening purposefully around Iwaizumi’s cock to coax it out of him and it didn’t take long, catching as the alpha started to come, the omega shuddering his way through his own orgasm. 

Iwaizumi pulled the omega into his arms, settling into the bed to get some sleep now that Oikawa’s heat had been sated for the time being. Oikawa curled around the alpha, tossing a leg over his hips and kissing at Iwaizumi’s jugular, licking over the scent glands once more to get his scent wrapped around him as he slept. 

Iwaizumi bared his glands, allowing Oikawa to do whatever he wished to them while his own hands massaged the omegas. “Easy, nice and easy.”

The prince whimpered, overwhelmed by the scent of the alpha and his knot currently buried inside him. Omegas has a tendency to get clingy after mating, wanting to be close to their alpha and their scents. Iwaizumi could only hold Oikawa as he slowly relaxed, his body sinking down on top of the alphas with his head still buried in his neck, eyes closing as sleep took him over. 

Ω Ω Ω

Morning came way too early for either ones liking and if it wasn’t for the desperate whine that escaped the omegas lips right as the sun was starting to come up, Iwaizumi would still be sleeping. 

The omega had woken him up by stroking his cock and nudging against it with his behind, trying to slip it into him but failing and Iwaizumi had whispered sweet nothings into his ear, soothing the sounds as he grabbed his own cock and finally gave the omega what he wanted. 

The omega cried out, reaching back to pull Iwaizumi closer by his hips, wriggling his own back to try to get him closer and deeper, his hole sloppy with slick and the noises that made their way into the alphas ears had him growling with want and need and the urge to breed had completely consumed him, growling lowly as his hips pushed forward harder and faster. “You’re so wet...”

“O-Only for my alpha.” 

_My alpha._

The two simple words sent a shock through the alpha, grabbing a handful of the omegas hair to pull his head to the side so his neck was bared and Oikawa only whimpered. Iwaizumi was so dominant, the alphas entire aura shifting to something darker and it only made Oikawa’s toes curl in pleasure. 

“I want to breed you,” Iwaizumi reaches under to cup the omegas barely there stomach with the palm of his hand. “Put a pup inside you and lay claim to you. Let everyone know who’s mounted you. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Oikawa barely got out a response before he was being flipped entirely so he was pressed almost completely into the sheets and Iwaizumi had completely taken over, pounding into him even harder than before, hitting all the right spots and making him nearly see stars. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help when his knot caught unexpectedly, locking him inside the omegas body and filling him with come once more, the hand he’d had on Oikawa’s belly reaching down to wrap around his own hard cock, stroking him until his body tightened and his release warmed Iwaizumi’s palm. 

Oikawa couldn’t move, his body shaking too much from the aftershocks, his legs felt like liquid and Iwaizumi had to roll him over so they were in a more relaxed position, smoothing down the wild hairs that strayed up on Oikawa’s head, kissing the back of his head as a soothing rumble erupted from the alphas throat. 

If the omega had been in any clear state of mind he would’ve realized that his usual handmaidens would be arriving along with a guard, so when the chamber doors opened unexpectedly and three figures peered in before pausing and staring wide-eyed at the pair on the bed, Oikawa’s blood turned cold. 

Iwaizumi on the other hand, was only worried about protecting the omega from any intruder, rolling himself on top of the other so he guarded prying eyes to seeing Oikawa in such a state, despite being still knotted. A feral growl echoed in the room, a warning that any who should enter would be harmed. The alpha bared his fully extended canines, his eyes darkening as he stared at the three who dared disturb the nest they’d made. 

Oikawa looked at the three still standing in the doorway, frozen in place by the alpha on top of the prince. “Go, tell my father that I’ve started my heat. I won’t be able to make any dinners or meals so have them brought up here, along with a meal for Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa’s voice didn’t waver and for that he was thankful, he could feel his body reacting to the possessiveness the alpha was showing. 

_An alpha protecting his mate_.

Oikawa’s inner omega was whining again, panting and desperate but right now he had to focus on getting the three out of here. He spoke again when he saw they hadn’t moved. “I said go!” 

That seemed to do the trick, the three darting out of the doorway and closing it once more, running back to alert the king of the situation. 

Now that the _intruders_ has been dealt with, Oikawa turned his attention to Iwaizumi who was still protectively curled around him, his growl has quieted to a soft rumble, almost a purr but deeper and more gravely. Oikawa tried his best to turn his head and body as much as he could despite being locked to the other, placing a hand on the alphas face to direct his eyes to him. “They’re gone. You did good, alpha.”

And just like that, Iwaizumi’s eyes were back to normal and the growling had stopped. He still remained in the stance but his head dropped and he nosed against Oikawa’s collarbone, a way of apologizing. “It’s okay, darling. You protected me from what you thought was danger.”

Iwaizumi’s knot had started to go down and finally Oikawa was able to shift so he could roll over once Iwaizumi had pulled out, pushing the other down and laying his head on his chest so he could hear his heartbeat; strong and pounding from the adrenaline, Oikawa smiled, placing a kiss on his pectoral. “Sleep now. You’re okay, I’m okay.” 

Ω Ω Ω

“He did _what?!”_ The Kings furious voice rose in octave, breaking out over the stone walls and echoing in the Hall. The only noise heard other than the Kings loud yelling was the small breeze coming in through the windows, rustling the banners and flags decorating the interior of the castle. A stained glass mural depicting the first King of the Seijoh Kingdom decorated the wall behind the thrones, casting shades of red blues and greens over the floor, the royal family crest embroidered on the shield he carried. 

The Beta knight and two omegan handmaidens has cowered behind each other, the knight having been the one to report the incident they’d witnessed in the princes chambers. “The... the prince, he seems to have bedded and mated with Sir Alpha Knight Iwaizumi Hajime from the Fukurodani kingdom.” 

The king snarled, whipping his head to the side, teeth glinting and eyes dilated in anger. “That moron! I already had enough worries with the possibilities of him being kidnapped, now I have to worry about my own guards making use of his body?!” 

Another knight stepped forward, an Elder Guardian of the High Crown, bowing his head momentarily before turning his eyes to the King. “To be fair, Your Highness, the Prince has never been proper in his affairs. It’s why we called the Fukurodani knights here in the first place. An order placed under your command, sir.”

The King knew that, knew that this wasn’t the first time his son had invited another into his chambers, into his _bed_ , but... for a heat? This was the first time he’d ever had an Alpha present for his heat, the time only seen as to be shared with true mates, bonded pairs, ones who’d been betrothed. 

Had his son fallen for this Alpha Knight? The one he’d hired to protect him? And instead, had fallen for the Prince? 

The King growled again, shaking his head quickly before looking up and picking out the other two Alphas who had arrived with Iwaizumi. 

“You two,” he pointed to the two dressed in loose robes, having come directly from their chambers with their mates, only just waken from their slumber. “Is your friend to be trusted with my son?”

The one with the black hair nodded, Kuroo he thinks his name is. “Yes, Your Majesty. Iwaizumi is a trusted Alpha back in our Kingdom, of noble birth and a sixth generation Alpha, pureblood and a strong warrior. If Oikawa chooses so...” his voice trailed off, momentarily looking lost and over to the other Alpha standing beside him before refocusing on the King. “He’ll do everything in his power to protect the Prince and any future heirs he may birth. That is the vow he took.”

The King thought over the words the other Alpha had spoken, sighing. Defeat shook in his shoulders and he looked back at the small gathering of knights and few noblemen who had come from other countries and Kingdoms, many asking for Oikawa’s hand, many only interested in sorting through the competition. But, now, now he feared, the choice had already been made; and without his advice. 

“Until further notice from the Prince and of myself, his chambers are off limits to anyone who does not have permission to enter. Guards will be stationed in front of the doors and walkway to prevent any more interactions during the duration of Oikawa’s heat. It is well advised that you keep your distance, if anything I was told is true. There is an Alpha in that room as well as my son, and he will go to any means necessary to keep him safe. To keep yourselves safe, do not go near that area.” The King paused, scanning his eyes over everyone in front of him, hundreds of pairs of eyes staring back. “You have been warned.”

Ω Ω Ω

Iwaizumi laved at the omegas nipples, coaxing one into his mouth while the his hand toyed with the other one, tugging on it a bit until it hardened even more and the alpha smirked, latching his lips onto that one; alternating. 

He sucked on them like a newborn pup, trying to put the theory to test and Oikawa’s hand in his hair only pushed him further. Their naked, sweaty bodies heavy from the exertion of heat but Iwaizumi wouldn’t rest until he found out the truth. 

The omega mewled above him, every stroke and teasing flick of Iwaizumi’s tongue against his hardened nipples only made more slick pool between his spread thighs and onto the sheets beneath them. The same sheets that had first been laid when Iwaizumi had took Oikawa for the first time, now almost two days ago, and they smelled of nothing but _heat_ , _alpha and omega_. A mated pair. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both gasped when the first hint of sweetness touched the alphas mouth, tasting of nothing but Oikawa. Iwaizumi growled possessively, wrapping his arms under the small of Oikawa’s back and lifting him up until he could reach one hand down to guide his cock into the omega; a small cry leaving his mouth at the sudden intrusion. 

Iwaizumi suckled harder, beginning to thrust his hips into the wet hot heat of Oikawa’s hole, the slapping sounds of their hips meeting sent Iwaizumi into a near Rut-like state once again; Oikawa’s pheromones were heightened, small purrs and chirps escaping him every time Iwaizumi bottomed out inside him. 

The alpha inside Iwaizumi snarled, it’s teeth thrashing and claws tearing to release, Iwaizumi’s own nails and teeth beginning to grow in turn, wanting to clamp down on that silken neck after he finished drinking from Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi nursed from the omega till they were both shaking, Oikawa from the pleasure and Iwaizumi from the possessiveness running through him, another knot locked them together, this one weaker than the last ones due to how physically strained Iwaizumi’s body was. 

Oikawa’s body was lax, pliant in the alphas arms and his arms wrapped slowly around him, coaxing him off his chest where his lips still sucked on his nipples, that sweet nectar tingling his tongue. The omega crooned, squeezing the muscles around Iwaizumi’s knot and making him groan, settling down on top of the other and nuzzling his scent glands, teeth gently nipping at them as Oikawa began to whisper in his ear. 

“Such a good boy, pleasing your omega.” He breathed, peppering kisses up and down the side of Iwaizumi’s head. “Such a good Alpha, nursing from me. Just like your pups will.”

The five little words send a jolt through the alpha, causing him to growl and clutch the omega tighter in his arms, only causing Oikawa to giggle. 

“You shouldn’t... tease me like that. Not when I’m like this.” Iwaizumi growled, low and through gritted teeth, hips grinding against Oikawa’s backside as he spoke. 

“Oh?” The Prince tittered, wanting the alpha to lose control, wanted to be bonded to this alpha for forever. Bare his mark on his neck and carry his pups in his stomach. 

“O-Oikawa, please.” The alpha was pleading, teeth longer and sharpened, his nails now claws and his usually green eyes had darkened to an almost murky brown. 

The omega simply chirped, beginning a soothing purr while he moved his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair, tugging on the short strands. 

“You need to bite something, don’t you?” 

The Alpha whimpered. 

“Want to bite _me_ don’t you?” The princes eyes lit up at the thought. “Mark me as yours officially? My gland marked with your bite, permanently scarred and claimed?”

Oikawa giggles again when Iwaizumi nodded. “Not yet, not yet, my love.”

He kissed the Alphas head, soothing him with his purr, lulling him into a deep sleep as they both recovered from Oikawa’s heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh just a heads up, since the last chapter I’ve changed my tumblr url! It’s probs temporary but you can find me [here](https://04iwaizumi.tumblr.com) now! I’m sorry about the long wait once again, I was insanely busy these past two months and didn’t have time to write or even think. But hey! We’re getting things going :D I hope you guys enjoy this one and the next one! Drama is... coming ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really excited to start this, and I’m sorry that this was just a teaser and opener. This will be a multichaptered fic and it’s my first in years but I’m trying a new approach to things and the first official chapter won’t be up for a little bit but comments and kudos are very appreciated bc I’m extrememly excited about this!!
> 
> If you have a tumblr you should follow me and come talk to me about iwaoi bc they’re my love and passion :’) [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
